Car Troubles
by Clarity2199
Summary: The limo gets stuck in a landslide. Sucks to be Kaiba, maybe Pegasus, too. One shot, yaoi, Pegasus/Kaiba. Romance/Drama. Warning: sex, language, NPC death.


**YUGIOH**

**Car Troubles**

Narr: The limo gets stuck in a landslide. Sucks to be Kaiba, maybe Pegasus, too. One shot, yaoi, Pegasus/Kaiba. Romance/Drama. Warning: sex, language, NPC death

It was a blizzard out, as the man left the tall KC building bundled in his wool trench coat towards the limo waiting for him. He whipped the door open, taking a moment to shake the snow out of his coat and hair, before getting in the car.

Slamming the car door, Kaiba grumbled. "I hate the weather over here."

"Well, you did make the schedule, Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus replied, as the car began to slowly skid away.

"I didn't made this schedule, you did!" Kaiba snapped.

Pegasus conceded. "Well…that is true. But I also tried to reschedule due to this weather, and you wouldn't let me."

"I didn't have time for a rescheduling." Kaiba snapped. "There are other more important matters that I have to deal with, besides you."

"Oh, please Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus mused. "I don't have to have my Millennium Eye to know how anxious you are to see the new cards."

Kaiba stiffened to Pegasus' comment. He couldn't even think up a good lie to counter that. "Just gimme the damn cards!" He snapped.

Pegasus gave a chuckle, offering him the cards, as the car slowly pulled onto the expressway…the snow was getting worst.

Kaiba casually shuffled through the new cards, pausing at one particular one that happened to look like another dragon card…reading it over.

Pegasus moved closer, to see which one he was looking at. "Oh, do you like that one?"

Kaiba glared at Pegasus from the corner of his eye, and began to shuffle through some more, trying not to show any real particular interest in any of them.

"So…" Pegasus muttered, attempting a conversation. "I've heard in the rumor-mill you're supposed to be a reincarnated ancient Egyptian priest. Must be pretty exciting…"

"Where'd you hear that crap from?" Kaiba muttered.

"A little birdie told me from your Battle City Tournament. Besides…it wasn't hard to find, seeing your face on one of the pyramid walls in Egypt." Pegasus smiled.

"You were in Egypt?" He asked.

Pegasus pointed at where the slotless eye was under his hair. "Where do you think I got the eye from?"

Changing the subject, Kaiba snorted. "So, is that where you got every monster card from? It's not a very original business, stealing the idea from some another civilization…"

"Hmm…yes, I supposed your right. Oh, well…no one else seemed to mind!" Pegasus mused, basically admitting his lack of originality.

Suddenly, they were both slammed forward as the car instantly stopped, while hearing a horrendous noise. As they pealed themselves off the floor of the limo, they realized the driver was dead. It looked as if there was some kind of land-slide off one of the nearby hills that crushed the entire front of the limo, which was now buried in earth and snow. They were stuck in back.

"Oh, my god!" Pegasus said, totally shocked by that. "If we took a smaller car, that could have been us!"

"Nice to see you're worried about your diver…" Kaiba muttered.

Pegasus either didn't hear him or ignored him, as he turned to his window on the left, trying to wipe away the frost to see outside. "I wonder if we could flag down a person to give us a ride."

Kaiba was pulling out his phone. "The last time I saw, there wasn't anyone else out on the road."

"I told you we shouldn't have kept this appointment!" Pegasus cried.

"Calm down…our place has a vehicle for even crap weather like this. We'll just have him come and get us." Kaiba said, as the phone began to ring.

"Security." The man on the phone said.

"It's me. Listen, we had a…problem with limo." He muttered.

"Problem?" Pegasus exclaimed. "The entire front half of it's been crushed!"

Ignoring Pegasus, he continued. "We need to be picked up."

"Sir…Mokuba just called five minutes ago. He's stuck at the mall, which is on the opposite side of where you went. Should we get him first, or you?" The security asked.

Kaiba paused, as he slowly glanced over at Pegasus.

"What? What is he saying?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes, knowing he was going to regret this one. "Don't worry about me, take care of him first." He answered, and quickly hung up the phone.

"What?" Pegasus asked. "Wait a minute…what did you just do?"

He grumbled. "I probably just tortured myself for the next hour in a half…"

"Who's him?" Pegasus asked, quickly realizing after wards. Who else would it be? "Where's your brother, Kaiba?"

"He's stuck at the mall." Kaiba answer stiffly.

There was long pause.

"Are you saying, you told them to go get your brother who's stuck in a safe warm location first, instead of us?" Pegasus cried out, frantic.

Kaiba leaned back, putting his phone away and pulled out his new iPad. "Do you notice you whine a lot?"

"It could be hours before he comes back to get us!" Pegasus said.

Kaiba checked his watch. "It shouldn't be more than an hour in a half. Mokuba will call me when he gets back…that should be a little more than a half hour. It'll take that same amount of time for the driver to come get us, afterwards."

"We could be dead by then! We could freeze to death!" Pegasus panicked.

Kaiba looked at the buried front seats. "No, we shouldn't. The collapse resealed the car back up pretty good. There's no air coming in. It'll get cold, but not that cold. It'll simply inconvenience us for a bit."

"Speak for yourself…I could die!" Pegasus cried out. "And what if we run out of air! It's so small and tight in here…"

His hand reached up to his head. "Please don't tell me you're claustrophobic."

"Then I'm not saying it." Pegasus said.

"You're claustrophobic?" He asked.

Pegasus replied. "You told me not to tell you."

"Are you or aren't you?" Kaiba snapped.

"Only when I'm crammed into a car, after an avalanche nearly fell on my head!" Pegasus retorted. "How do we know the avalanche is over and it wont bury the rest of us soon?"

"Maybe you should get out and walk." Kaiba said.

"Maybe I 'should' get out of walk." He said, seriously thinking about that. "Maybe there's an exit ramp close…"

Pegasus opened the door, and quickly shut it right afterwards from the hard cold blowing wind and mounds of snow coming down. "…or not."

"Don't you have any backup plans, incase a problem like this occurs?" Kaiba asked. "You live here! Where's that idiot sidekick of yours that's practically wrapped around your leg everywhere you go? Can't he bring you a ride?"

Pegasus paused, thinking of who he meant for a minute. "Oh, you mean Croquet! No, he couldn't make it to work today. He was stuck at home because of the storm. We could all be stuck at home, if you simply rescheduled!"

Kaiba had already put the iPad back down and was re-focused on that one card he wanted to look at earlier. "You didn't have to honor my refusal, you know. It's not like I could have fired you or anything."

Pegasus gave a dramatic sigh, looking gloomily out the window. "I know. But you just seemed so excited to see the cards. How could I refuse?"

He slowly turned to look strangely at Pegasus. "How could I seem like anything? You were talking to my secretary on the phone!"

"I could hear you in the background complaining about the cancellation…" Pegasus smiled.

Kaiba turned away, glaring back at the card again. "Idiot…" He muttered, not wanting to talk about it. He did really want to see the new cards.

"It's already getting cold in here." Pegasus complained, as he rubbed at his arms.

"You're just too sensitive." Kaiba muttered, as he began to flip through the other ones again, reading a certain magic card he was looking over.

"You're just better at this weather because you're naturally cold." Pegasus retorted.

Kaiba queried. "Spoken from the person who kidnapped my brother?"

"Oh, don't start that again. I thought we were over that, by now!" Pegasus replied. "Do I have to remind you why I did what I did?"

"No." Kaiba answered. "I heard enough of your ramblings after you turned me into a card."

That surprised him. Pegasus had given rough explanations in the past, which Kaiba continually tried to blow off and not hear. But, he never truly realized Kaiba was able to hear his explanation, while his soul was in that form.

Pegasus seemed interested in that. "You know, I was never sure if you could actually hear me when I was talking to you. I supposed that's one way to get your undivided attention."

Pegasus also leaned back in the seat, now. "You know, I really did feel terrible about what I did, especially to such a close business partner. I really didn't want your business, I didn't even want you or your brother. I simply…"

"I know, I know…you wanted my technology to raise your dead wife, or some ridiculous nonsense." Kaiba said. "Did I not just mention I already remember the story? You don't have to tell me again."

After another pause, Pegasus muttered. "At least in a card, you couldn't talk back."

After another moment's pause, he added. "I cared deeply for Cynthia. Seeing how much you care so deeply for your brother, I would think you could offer at least a small bit of sympathy."

"I'm not the sympathetic type." Kaiba said, now looking over a trap card.

Pegasus was looking over at him, but now was beginning to look more down at what Kaiba was wearing. It was his normal business suit and tie, covered over by a black woolen trench coat. His hand came out to feel the material. "Oh, when did you get the new coat?"

Kaiba shrugged his arm away from the contact. "I've had it kept here at Kaiba Corp US, after hearing about the winters in this country…just incase."

"You should have gotten a hat with that." Pegasus added.

"I hate hats."

"Yes…so do I." Pegasus replied. "What about gloves?"

"I don't see you having any on." Kaiba muttered, finally handing the cards back to Pegasus, who took them and packed them back up.

Pegasus answered. "Well, I wasn't expecting to be out this long in the cold."

"Neither was I." He countered.

"We wouldn't have been, if you had the driver pick us up, first." Pegasus said.

"Mokuba needed a ride." Kaiba said.

"Not nearly as much as us!" Pegasus retorted.

At that moment, the phone rang.

Kaiba answered. "Yes. Hey…"

Pegasus turned, realizing from the softer look on Kaiba's face, it had to be Mokuba. He quickly muttered. "Tell that darling brother of yours, it's so good to hear from him."

There was a pause, before Kaiba muttered. "Yeah…he's here, too."

"Did he say 'hello'? Did he? Did he?" Pegasus asked.

"Hold on…" Kaiba said, putting his hand over the phone. "No, he hopes you die. Now, shut up."

Pegasus crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, that wasn't very nice."

"We're on the interstate." Kaiba continued to say. "We were heading for Industrial Illusions. I don't know, an avalanche hit us or something."

Pegasus could now hear his brother speaking more loudly, obviously frantic over the fact that his brother had the driver call to pick Mokuba up first.

"Listen, just tell him where we are. We're obviously not going anywhere." Kaiba said. "I'll see you later." He hung up.

"See?" Pegasus stated. "Even your brother thinks your decision was a dumb move."

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Kaiba said, bringing his iPad up again.

"…and Mokuba's?" Pegasus asked.

He paused before answering. "He should know better. The truck should be here in the next forty minutes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was an hour later. Kaiba had already turned off his iPad. Both men were in the car with their arms crossed looking very cold and very tired. They had seen one pair of head lights slowly go by a half hour ago, and since it kept going it clearly wasn't their ride.

"Shouldn't he have been here by now?" Pegasus asked, trying not to have his teeth chatter.

Kaiba pulled out his phone to call the driver, but there was no answer. He then next called the house.

"Seto? Your not home, yet." Mokuba said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kaiba replied. "The driver didn't show."

"What? Hold on…" Mokuba said.

Kaiba waited a few minutes before Mokuba got back to the phone. "Seto, he got in an accident trying to get over there. I'm sorry. It's a state of emergency right now…no one else is allowed out there. I'll call for an emergency vehicle to try and find you, and let them know what's going on."

"Alright. Don't worry about me. You just sit tight. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kaiba said, but he knew it was a lie. With so many problems going on, it could be hours before an e-squad came over to help.

"Okay. I'll call someone now." Mokuba said, and got off the phone.

Kaiba sighed. "The driver got in an accident. We're fucked."

"We're going to die…we're going to die!" Pegasus began to panic again.

"Will you shut up! Mokuba's calling the emergency units to be informed we're stuck out here." Kaiba replied.

"That could be hours in this weather, and you know it." Pegasus said.

"We're out of options." Kaiba snapped. "It's either that, or go chance walking through this crap…which isn't a good idea on the expressway with no cars going by."

"Alright, alright…I wont panic." Pegasus said, blowing into his hands and rubbing them. "What is suggested to do in such an emergency? If we're in the cold, we can't fall asleep, we may never wake up. We're supposed to stay active."

"Exactly, how are we supposed to do that in a car?" Kaiba asked.

He was rubbing his hands back and forth to keep them warm, while still in thought. "Wait a minute! They say it's best to share body heat in this kind of weather!"

Pegasus now turned and smiled at Kaiba, who paled looking back at him, horrified. "Fuck no!"

Immediately, Pegasus began to move towards him, as Kaiba was moving away from him. "Oh, come now, Kaiba-boy…after all, it's for our own survival."

"Forget it!" Kaiba spat. "I'd die first!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic…do you think I don't know the truth?" Pegasus smiled at him.

"…what truth?" Kaiba asked

"You don't think I don't know what your real interests are, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus purred, as his head moved closer to his ear. "It's not the female sex that turns you on."

Kaiba shoved Pegasus away, glaring at him. "Rumors are not to be taken seriously. There's been a hell of a lot more rumors about your sexual interests than mine."

"This has nothing to do about rumors, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said, then moved quickly, moving directly over Kaiba with his arms at either side.

"Have you forgotten about my Millennium Eye so soon?" Pegasus asked. "No, I don't have it, anymore…but I have already found out plenty from you, before I lost it. You had a crush on me for some time, didn't you?"

"You don't know shit about me." Kaiba muttered. "Where in the world would you get the delusion that I had any interest in you?"

"Oh, you hide it well." Pegasus smiled. "But don't you remember those times I visited you when you were still taking over the business…the plans we hatched together upon Gozaburo Kaiba's downfall, the future partnership of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions? You couldn't get enough of me, then…"

Kaiba then smirked saying. "And then you proved to me you were just like all the others out there, just waiting for a moment of weakness to stab me in the back."

Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, yes…you use your brother so well as a shield barrier around your heart, to keep yourself from getting hurt further from me. But my Millennium Eye clearly saw the true interest you had for me, and you know…you can't hide from yourself."

Pegasus moved in closer to wrap himself around Kaiba, as he struggled to get him off, yet was strangely beginning to weaken. The straight silken hair skimmed Kaiba's cheek as his mouth came close to Kaiba's ear.

"What are so afraid of, Kaiba-boy…you might like it?" Pegasus asked. "If we both need to get warm, we might as well enjoy ourselves. Don't worry, I have no interest in ever kidnapping your dear brother again."

A tinge of red was starting to form on Kaiba's cheeks, as he once again attempted to push him, only able to move him back some, not shove him off like before. "You need to make up your mind. I thought you were into girls. You were married, after all."

"She's been dead, Kaiba-boy. I could never get her back. Having one moment that would allow me to not think of the pain of her loss would be a blessing." Pegasus said in undo seriousness.

Then once again, as if someone changed the channel on Pegasus' mind, he was light-hearted once again. "Besides…I wouldn't mind trying something different for a change. I've never tried guys. It might be fun. No one's going to know."

Again, he moved closer, since Kaiba's resistance was not as strong as before, which Pegasus knew it meant he had to be thinking about it. Why wouldn't he? He knew inside Kaiba did have a secret interest…at least he used to.

"I'm not asking you to pour your heart out to me. I'm just asking for a little physical fun, that's all. What's the harm in that?" Pegasus asked, grabbing at his tie, and slowly pulling the knot off. "…and we both need to stay warm."

Kaiba swallowed hard, looking into his eyes…his calm demeanor was beginning to crack. "They could be here anytime."

"No they can't, and you know it. It'll at least be another hour." Pegasus said, moving his head down to Kaiba's, their lips nearly touching. "…are you afraid?" He then whispered to him.

"Of you? Never…" He ground out.

"Good." He smiled, connected his lips to Kaiba's.

He understood Pegasus' offer…to use each other. And after the contact, it was quickly becoming a very tempting proposition. He didn't like Pegasus knowing the personal interest he had in him, even if it was true. It was being used against him.

Kaiba was still contemplating the advantages to the disadvantages while Pegasus was beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. It was pretty cold…he certainly wouldn't mind the warmth.

'Fuck it!' He finally decided, grabbing him by the tacky jacket he wore and pulled him close to get a better connection. Pegasus had already slipped his arms in under Kaiba's shirt, as Kaiba did the same of unbuttoning his shirt, bringing his arms inside, enjoying the warmth, enjoying the feel of their hands on bare skin.

Pegasus was sitting on top of him as he trailed kisses down his jaw line and neck, causing him to gasp out. They had begun to rub up against each other, as Pegasus leaned him sideways, causing him to lay down on the seat. He tried to move his hands lower below the belt but it was too tight to offer room.

So, his hands came out and began to undo Kaiba's belt, to offering him more room.

Kaiba was now having mixed feelings of desire and concern. After all, this wasn't just an opponent. This was an enemy, one who had once tried to hurt his brother. You don't reveal weakness like this to an enemy.

It was giving him second thoughts over accepting this, which was also a problem to him, because he was no coward and didn't believe in backing down.

But those conflicts were temporarily wiped away, as Pegasus moved his hand into Kaiba pants and began to stroke. He cried out in pleasure, once again pulling him down, and drinking him in.

Pegasus opened up his own pants, to let Kaiba also move his way in. For a moment they were like two teenage kids just laying there getting off on each other, even though Pegasus was hardly a teen. But Pegasus wanted more, and there was a problem with doing that.

It was cold. To do what he wanted to do would require someone to get their pants off, which wouldn't be a very good idea in this cold. But there had to be some way to get off with each other, without removing clothing…and without making a serious mess.

"I have an idea…" Pegasus purred into his ear. "Just work with me on this, will you? I think we'll both enjoy the results…"

'What is he talking about?' The thought vaguely floated through his head, until Pegasus began to shift positions, so that his head was down at Kaiba crotch, and his lower end was…well, either way, Kaiba froze having something dangling down into his face.

Pegasus offered a lick up his shaft, causing Kaiba to gasp out. He dangled himself around Kaiba's face, muttering. "It's the warmest, cleanest way I can think of. I hope you don't mind."

Kaiba's shaky hand came up, grabbing onto his member and began to stroke, as Pegasus came down, wrapping his lips around his shaft.

He gasped out, and decided to go for it, bringing his own mouth up to taste a sample. Very soon they were greedily sucking each other off, their movements quickly becoming more sporadic, as they became more desperate for a release.

Pegasus came first, as Kaiba drank it in, while jerking himself in a frenzy for his own release. It came moments after, as Pegasus also gladly lapped it up.

They had quickly slowed down and just lay still for a moment, heavily breathing in silence. After a minute or two, Pegasus moved back around, and wrapped himself around him.

"That…wasn't too bad." Pegasus gasped out. "We really should do that again, sometime."

Kaiba stayed silent, as he continued to try to catch his breath. Pegasus' idea certainly did do the trick…they were both quite warm again. Yet, he was beginning to feel a cold spot.

Pegasus could see a blush come over Kaiba's face as he reached down and zipped himself up. As if sensing his silent question, Kaiba muttered. "I was feeling a draft."

Pegasus chuckled. "Yes, I agree…" He said, doing the same.

They wrapped their arms around each other once again, to keep as close and warm as possible…both feeling the bliss from their earlier actions, and totally exhausted. They were both laying on their sides now, as Pegasus reminded him. "Remember…we can't go to sleep. It's a bad thing when you're cold."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied, having a hell of a time trying to keep his eyes open. But they didn't stay open long and he soon closed them.

Pegasus was about to close his eyes too, when he thought he saw the flashing of lights. His eyes opened wider, realizing he really was seeing lights.

"Kaiba, I think they're here…" He said, not sure if he should be relieved or panicked from how they presently looked at the moment.

His eyes opened, and immediately he jerked himself up, struggling to not look like he had just been fucking the CEO of Industrial Illusions, who also was quickly trying to adjust himself. They were both surprised…the emergency vehicle came in record time.

Pegasus tossed him his tie, saying. "You're tie…"

As he adjusted to put that back on, someone approached and knocked on the window. Pegasus quickly brushed his hair back and opened the door, saying. "Thank goodness you're here! I didn't think we'd ever make it out."

"We'll bring you both to the nearest emergency shelter." The guy said, as they left with their things to see the plow/tow truck nearby.

Kaiba had brushed his own hair back, ignoring the snow that was still pounding down at the ground, and said. "Could you bring us both to my home, instead? It's not far."

Pegasus was still struggling with his loop tie, while Kaiba appeared perfectly normal, except the odd glazed look in his pupils.

"We're instructed to bring all emergency victims to the shelter, no exceptions." The man told him.

Kaiba pulled out $500.00 from his wallet, and said. "How about now?"

The man took the money, adding. "Though, they didn't specify which emergency shelter. Where is this shelter of yours, sir?"

Kaiba smirked. "It's just off of main street."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After being dropped off, they both entered the building. Pegasus mused. "You certainly have a way with words, Kaiba-boy. By the way, it was very kind of you to offer to let me stay for the night."

They entered the elevator, as Kaiba told him. "My brother will be having his room locked. You get near him, and I'll kill you."

Pegasus rolled his eyes. "Seriously…one small little kidnapping, and you never forgive me! Besides, it's been so long…I'm going to simply love to see the dear boy!"

As they headed up, Kaiba couldn't help but think to himself. 'How the hell am I going to explain to Mokuba why I'm letting him sleep the night here?'

The blizzard was just so bad out, that he decided to be charitable and let the one that kidnapped his brother and turned them both into cards to sleep the night with them. 'Yeah, that'll go over real well…' He thought.

He had no idea in world what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure himself why he was allowing it.

All he knew was he was tired, and he just wanted to get some sleep. Also, he wasn't even thinking about the possibility that Pegasus might try to sneak into his room instead at night, and maybe even give him an offer one more time before morning…

END

Narr: I haven't done another Pegasus/Kaiba since Hopeless Collisions. Maybe all you Pegasus fans will like this one, who didn't originally like the angst.

Note: During accident procedures, I'm sure they also had to be stuck in the tow truck for a while, while Pegasus filled out an accident report, as well as report the death of the driver and have another crew show up to haul out his remains, etc. I skimmed through that, since it was uneventful and boring. So, you can all just assumed that happened.

Note 2: I'm sure everyone noticed the lack of caring from either of these two regarding the death of the driver. Keep in mind who they are. The driver didn't even belong to Kaiba, so he wasn't going to let himself feel sympathy over someone he had no connection to…it's just not his way. As for Pegasus…he's pretty fucked up, himself. The only people he's shown real caring towards are those he lets himself close to. Cecelia was an obvious one, and then Croquet who seemed to do everything for him. Like Kaiba, I feel Pegasus has his own form of disconnection towards people, and it really wouldn't matter to him that much. It's that lack of empathy towards humanity that gives Kaiba and Pegasus at least one thing in common with each other.


End file.
